


It Started With Letters

by haughtxearp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtxearp/pseuds/haughtxearp
Summary: It started with letters to Maggie and Kara. Letters Alex never wanted them to see. Then the drinking, day and night. Maggie knew something was wrong but every time she asked Alex would push her away, so she said nothing. But when a tragedy occurs, Maggie and Kara have to intervene.





	It Started With Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this fanfic if you're easily triggered I will put trigger warnings for each chapter, but please be careful. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to use the second one as a sort of time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read this fanfic if you're easily triggered. I will put trigger warnings before each chapter, but please be careful.
> 
> tw: depressing thoughts

"You need to stop overworking yourself Alex," J'onn stated after Alex had passed out on the field from overexertion. "It's dangerous. You could make a mistake and someone could get hurt." Alex sighed. ""J'onn, you know the DEO is my entire life. I practically live here." J'onn's brow furrowed. "You're taking a mandatory leave Agent Danvers. A week minimum. Take care of yourself. Get some rest." Alex started to complain but J'onn wouldn't hear it. "Go. Now," he growled. Alex grumbled, walking outside and hopping on her bike. She looked up at the building that had become her distraction from her thoughts, from herself, sighed. It was going to be a long week... When she got back to her apartment, she locked the door behind her and slid to the floor, shaking. She couldn't do anything right. Her job, her relationships, nothing. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be enough. She put her head in her hands, holding back tears. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be weak. She had to be strong. But something in her snapped. She let loose a series of strangled sobs, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. Without constantly working, her feelings were finally catching up to her. Her face was wet with tears. Her breaths were still coming in gasps, and her throat was sore from crying. She stumbled to the kitchen. Grabbing a pen, paper, and a drink, she sat down and began to write.


End file.
